


Wilbur's Bead

by Anixous_about_everything2 (Stucky22)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Wilbur Soot, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky22/pseuds/Anixous_about_everything2
Summary: Uncle Techno fluff with some angst at the end
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Wilbur's Bead

Techno couldn't lie to himself when it came to Phil kid. Wilbur was smart and decent at fighting. The little shit also loved playing with Technos hair. After a while of this, rather tall, child playing with his hair and eventually braiding it every time Techno visited, he started to get use to it. 

The braid was actually very helpful when it came to fighting it was always tight and out of his face and it look so much cooler when fighting. Wilbur was a good kid and after Phil asking him to teach Wilbur how to fight he became even more attached to the kid. Even the voices in his head liked the winged boy. 

So here Techno was, sitting on the floor with a teenager braiding his hair. Or fixing it as Wilbur liked to say. Phil always gave him a knowing look whenever he saw them like this. The Blood God sitting on the floor with a lanky, brown haired, nerdy kid, behind him putting his hair into a braid. Techno knew in these moments Wilbur would never find him terrifying. 

Phil always looked forward to when Techno would visit, while he was terrifying to most, Phil knew more of Techno other than his hatred of orphans and his murdering tendencies. He found it amusing when he watched his son force the piglin into the bathroom as soon as he entered and when the piglin comes out rid of all armour, without his cape and wearing his glasses, he pulls him over to the couch and pushes him to sit on the floor, Phil would be able to see the hidden fondness in Techno. He would never protest to Wilbur braiding his hair. Never. 

Techno would never admit it but he did enjoy Wilbur playing with his hair. He knew Wilbur enjoyed it too, from the way he would hear a soft flapping sound of Wilbur wings and the faint sound of lyrics. He remembers whenever Wilbur is happy his wings would flap gently and mumble lyrics from other songs or his own. It was a nice background sound for whenever he was reading. Phil always passed Techno a book while he was trapped with his sons hands in his hair. Techno would get one himself but Wilbur always managed to get to Techno before he could, not allowing him to get anything or do anything on their way to the couch. 

Wilbur still did Technos hair when they were in Pogtopia together with Tommy. Tommy was never present for when this happened, Techno would never let someone outside his family to see him in such a vulnerable state. Techno did pray that this familiar thing helped his nephews???? mental sate. 

The day before Wilbur died, Techno sat with him, just like he had when Wilbur was younger, Wilbur was going through the familiar movements, however there was no mumble of lyrics and no soft sound of wings flapping. Techno did notice a smaller braid being formed first, it was then braid into a bigger one. He payed no mind to it. 

Techno sat alone, his cottage in this snow biome was so lonely and his only wish right now was for his nephew???? to braid his hair. It was out of the last braid Wilbur ever did for him, the small one was still together. Techno never learned how to braid, he never had the need to, Wilbur was always there to do it, his gentle hands placing the strands over and under the others. God Techno felt numb. Wilbur was gone, Phil had killed him. He was gone. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, the small, lone braid hanging there out of place. Techno did the one thing he could thing off and he grabbed a small golden bead. Perfect size for him to attach to it. He looked closer at the bead and saw a topaz sitting in the centre. Yellow just like Wilbur old, so old, jumper. He looked in the mirror and carefully, making sure not to mess up Wilburs work, placed the bead into his hair. He looked back into the mirror. The braid now sticking out. Yellow and gold easily seen in the sea of pink. He grabbed a hairband left over and tied the lose parts of his hair up into a bun. He looked at the lone braid. Just one single braid right next to his face. He never wanted this to happen ever again. He wished he did more to help Wilbur. 

Wilbur was gone and no-one would ever braid his hair again, he would never hear the happy flap of Wilburs wings or the mumbled lyrics as he played with Techno's hair. 

As he looked into the mirror, the gold bead showing off in the light from his windows, he knew he would keep Wilburs memory with him at all times, even the slight weight of the bead reminded him of the gentle weight of Wilburs hands pulling at his hair. It wasn't Wilbur but it was Wilbur's bead.

**Author's Note:**

> Uncle techno gives me so much serotonin okay


End file.
